moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Kilbrook
#Physical Appearance|Appearance}} #Personality|Personality}} #History|History}} #Companions|Companions}} #Notable Items|Notable Items}} #Commissioned Arts|Art}} #Trivia|Trivia}} }} ---- |Row 3 title = Birthplace Age |Row 3 info = Stromgarde, Arathi Highlands (April 28th, 9 L.C.) 29 |Row 4 title = Nationality |Row 4 info = Strom |Row 5 title = Allegiance |Row 5 info = House of Kilbrook Grand Alliance Kingdom of Stromgarde |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = Grand Alliance Army Stromgarde Army ---- |Row 7 title = House |Row 7 info = House of Kilbrook |Row 8 title = Relatives |Row 8 info = ---- |Row 9 title = Commendations |Row 9 info = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal |Row 10 title = Signature |Row 10 info = ---- |Allegiance = Grand Alliance |Branch = (Grand Alliance) |Service = 25 L.C. - Present (Brotherhood of the Horse) 32 L.C. - Present |Commands = Knight-Captain Knight-Lieutenant Knight |Awards = War of the Lich Campaign Medal Fourth War Campaign Medal Cross of Llane Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal Broken Isles Campaign Medal Argus Campaign Medal |imagewidth = 360|Row 1 title = Class|Row 1 info = Barbarian}} "Life as a Gallant? 'eh, it couldn't be more interesting. Gallant is just, Gallant is fair, Gallant is, well... Gallant. Unlike any Knights or soldiers my code, my ideas, don't restrict themselves to all those that wield the Light or all those that are good in a specific way. Oh 'o 'o no, the life of a Gallant goes far beyond any of such. The paladins came close with their virtues like 'he warriors with their codes of 'onor. But where is the diligence amongst their codes? These shall be my promises, my ideals. What it will make Grand Alliance far so greater than it currently is, gallantry may be found in every corner. In every street 'onor and diligence blossoms and thrives, in every breath joy is found. It matters not if you win or lose, it matters not if you wield the Light, what matters is that through embracing the diligence, you may share it with your children and their children, inspire throughout the world." -Marcus Williams Kilbrook, the Gallant =the Gallant = ---- Marcus Kilbrook (Born Marcus Williams Kilbrook, 28 April, 9 L.C.) is a distinguished Warrior of the Light, a paragon of Gallantry. some revere him as a Barbarian hailing from Stromgarde and some praises him for his barbaric practices. He's known for his undying diligence and his unhealthy obsession with the path of vengeance. Marcus begins his Military Career by joining the Silver Hand, rose through the ranks during Wrath of the Lich King and unfortunately, the Silver Hand and the Argent Crusade soon became nothing but a noble blip shortly after the Fall of the Lich King, or at least his perspective. Marcus departed to join the Grand Alliance Army to continue pursuing his dreams. Marcus is a fierce warrior that shows initiative to participate and aid the Alliance in many battles as he can muster, especially when it comes to face to face with the Horde. The only two dreams he pursues is reclaiming Stromgarde along with Trollbane & Arathorian kins and driving trolls to extinction. Currently, he has transformed into a Barbarian, finally embracing his barbaric side, barbarianism runs through Kilbrook Family. = Physical Appearance = ---- Standing at a height of six foot three inches, Marcus is equitably tall. The size is one of some traits that Kilbrook Family possessed. The Strom's form was built exactly how he trained it to be, sturdy and powerful as all Barbarians should be. Although he was muscular, he was by no means overly bulky and riddled with scars through cruelty, training, and sacrifices. Unlike the soldiers of war, Marcus isn't self-conscious about the scars. His physique compliments these countless scars on his sturdy frame. Also, his blue eyes, blue as an ocean does him a favor by luring people's gaze away from his scars. Ironically, for a person with many scars. Marcus has a long, black hair which is usually slicked back. Marcus also has a strong, king jawline with a defined, square chin which is covered by his large bushy beard. The Gallant can be seen adorned in a traditional barbarian outfit, the leathers are very durable. Along with an arathorian tattoos bored onto his left chest and spread down to his left bicep. = Personality = ---- As a Barbarian and as a Lord, Marcus is a man who can normally either be found training, hunting, fighting or be sitting among his friends involved in a heated drinking game. As a Lord, he couldn't really be described as a man of honor, as he is a creature of cunning and manipulation, although he is also a man of respect and strong ideals. Haunted by how Stromgarde turned out to be... His home still inhabited by Ogres and Forest Trolls... He risked all for his homeland, Marcus is completely devoted to the reclamation and redeem Stromgarde. While many men are zealots of their church and faith, Marcus a zealot to his nation and his family tradition. On a dozen occasions, he has made use of ruthless, less than honorable tactics to see lands claimed under Stromgarde Banner and his own goals realized, both on and off the battlefield. Although, Marcus has become a man widely known for his efficient, yet reckless actions, so many of the rumors about him are believed to hold at least some truth. As a hunting enthusiast, he has hunted over hundreds of animals to provide food for his family and the family in need... He has gained the abilities to formulate strategies and led many victories for the Grand Alliance and Stromgarde. Marcus has learned the abilities to manipulate and persuade the others to share the same vision and ideologies with him, he imposes himself as a rational man who embraced his family's tradition of barbarianism and trollslaying. = History = ---- Birth of Marcus Williams Kilbrook Many hours. Many had been spent on the arrival of the Kilbrook’s third child. They had waited patiently until the time had come. Elizabeth had strained for a long while, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Marcus’ first cry. The day was April 28th, 9 L.C. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his two elder brothers, Benjamin all, the heir to the House Kilbrook, and Galahad, as well as his parents Elizabeth and Benjamin Jr. The doctor handed the infant to his mother, wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, allowing her to tend to him accordingly. She murmured in a soft tone, as to prevent startling the babe. “Marcus.” Benjamin Jr. gave a firm nod in agreement, clasping a large hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “Ya’ve done well, my love. Rest now.” The man muttered before taking the child into his arms and to the nearby fireplace. He sat in the rocking chair, chuckling. “Welcome, young Marcus. Just like my dream, ya be disliked in the beginnin'. Spat upon and return ya shall give them Beatings. Insults shall be rewarded with duels. You will be a great barbarian- One who 'arbors a godly persistence, unbreakable spirit and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the middle name of your great ancestor, Wolfgang Marcus Kilbrook, the Conqueror and just as he predicted, a prophecy... A Kilbrook who bore his name shall surpass him and all those of Stromic and Alteraci origins. -You- Marcus, will surpass all of us, all of the Barbarians.” And thus begins the story of Marcus the Gallant. Stromgarde's Downfall and Kilbrook's Uprising Born in a wealthy family that possessed political power in the Kingdom of Stromgarde, House Kilbrook were a vassal house, served under House Trollbane, the father Lord Benjamin Kilbrook Jr, and mother, Lady Elizabeth Kilbrook. Shortly after Marcus's birth, a tragedy struck upon the Kilbrook Family and the other families, the Orcish Horde invaded the Kingdom of Stromgarde, brought Machine of Destruction and Ogres. The Horde brought such destruction to the beautiful kingdom and its cities, one by one. As they razed their homes, pillaged everything they found valuable... Butchered everyone, Marcus's parent gathered their armors and their weapons, the father instructed his two oldest sons with one of them carried Marcus as an infant to go down to the cellar and there lies a hidden tunnel that'd lead them to their safety. After they have successfully trekked out of the war, rumbled in Arathi Highlands, the Kilbrook brothers ventured through the mountain behind Stromgarde Keep with the aid of their father's adviser. They boarded the ship, traveled to a city of Stormwind where they would be placed in the Orphanage. Marcus was a newborn infant and he required constant supervision, therefore Marcus was placed in a family. Marcus grew up in Elwynn Forest, served as a farmhand and also a squire as he reached into appropriate age with his adoptive father, a Military Veteran who happens to be a Farmer. For most of Marcus's youth, he did farm works, trained with his adoptive father. Unfortunately, his childhood wasn't pleasant... His presence was mocked, ridiculed and bullied by children of his age, soldiers and even the members of the Nobility. These harsh environment did not stop Marcus as he was trained into a skilled swordsman, Marcus learned several lessons which are, hand-to-hand combat, swordplay, and even fencing. Once he has reached to an age that he was deemed worthy to be squired by a professional in a class of his own choosing, the Military Veteran deemed Marcus emancipated and sent him to discover his own goals, his own dreams, and his desire. He was approached by a man who happens to be his father's old friend that apparently wanted to entrust Marcus under his care. His life worsens under the care of Lord Sagard, the father of the Llewelyn Sagard. He placed Marcus and his friends in an environment where the man is capable of providing a harsh training, a cruel one. Fortunately for Marcus and the others, the training only lasted few months until Lord Alivaden was apprehended and arrested. The reason why Lord Sagard training method is so cruel is beyond gruesome. Each one of them would train to the extent to the point it exceeds his expectation... Any signs of failure or the goal weren't met, the individuals would receive four whips on the back, four whips for each failure... For each failure, increase the chance of them being malnourished. Marcus was least malnourished than the others when they were rescued by the Stormwind Officials. Marcus was placed under the Order of Silver Hand's care, brought him and train him in a safe environment and supervised, eventually it wasn't long until he became a squire to a Knight. Years and years as Marcus continued his training as a Squire, taking his swordsmanship to the new level and excel in wielding the Light. He has learned to use the Light to enchant his strength, speed, endurance with his comrades in the Silver Hand. Once Highlord Tirion Fordring founded the Crusade that welcomes everyone with open arms, including the horde. The Silver Hand vowed their dedication, lending a helping hand to the Crusade, providing them with men, armaments, therefore, their knights would have to train with the Horde. Marcus was reluctant to train with the Horde at first. Marcus almost committed an atrocity that would lead to his excommunication from the Silver Hand. The Officers offered him condolences and guidance, He began to cooperate with his comrades, training after training... From light training to extreme training... After going through thick and thin shared sweats and blood with his comrades, He wasn't aware that he finally understood the meaning of unity, unification over separation. He eventually started making friends with several Horde members. War of the Lich King Campaign Prologue After hearing the aftermath of The battle for Light's Hope Chapel shook Marcus, appalled with the details provided by the survivors of the battle. The fear of the Lich King and the Scourge begins to grow within Marcus, but that didn't stop him from envisioning himself joining the Argent Crusade, also he was summoned to Northrend to continue his training there. He knew the time's coming close by for him to start fighting for the first time. The journey to Howling Fjord was rough on the young Crusader. He was inexperienced, he has never exposed to this kind of cold, the chilly breeze of Howling Fjord, slowly degrading Marcus's morale to fight, to train, and as well degrading his ambitious attitude. Alongside the Argent Crusade, followed Highlord Tirion Fordring, to their desired destination, knowing that their forces could be overwhelmed with countless numbers of the Scourges, their numbers dwindle more and more... diminishing hopes as their comrade fell before their eyes, despite his lacking Morale, Marcus would constantly raise their hope and force them to retain it with determination and faith. After their journey from Howling Fjord to Icecrown Citadel, the soldiers showed gratitude towards Marcus for being the radiating beacon of hope and bravery... From that point, Marcus finally begins to understand the significance of indomitability in both, outside or inside the battle. Proving his worthiness Marcus enlisted himself as a volunteer to assault the Icecrown Citadel, the officer declined his enlistment due to lack of experience, Marcus pleaded to allow him to enlist in a division that's responsible for the siege, therefore, he decided its the best if he signs up for the Tournament to demonstrate his skills. A Knight of the lance and steed, it was perfect for Marcus. He's training to be a Knight, a riding training was included therefore he was at a huge advantage, thus that's where he met Noblesilver. While carrying the flame of hope and to encourage the squire within the Crusade to believe in themselves and make them realize that underdogs can rise within the ranks and become the Champions. Marcus was involved in several campaigns to strike against the Lich King, he was involved in Borean Tundra Campaign, Wintergrasp Battle, and Dragonblight Campaign Marcus became from Private to a Knight. Whilst adventurers of Alliance and Horde who was involved in Northrend Campaign would be tested in the arena of champions. Marcus continued to train and gave one last plead to the Officer to let him enlist in a Siege Division, he was finally accepted and placed within the squadrons. He was involved with the breaching of the walls of the citadel. Marcus was one of the invaders that ventured into the Icecrown Citadel with a group of adventurers to slay Arthas, the Lich King. He didn't partake in the fight against the Lich King, he was appointed to defend the Entrance that leads to the Frozen Throne from any scourges that attempt to come to its master's aid. Discovering the Truth After returning to the Light's Hope Chapel, he received a letter with a seal, a House of Kilbrook seal was handed to Marcus by his Trainer at Hearthglen, he opened and read through them, the letter's telling him that both of his brothers have been killed in action while battling at the Wrath's Gate and also that he was deemed to be an heir to the House Kilbrook. Also explaining to him that he hailed from a place, called Northfalls. Another letter was handed to him, it was from Benjamin the Third, explaining to him that Marcus was originally a son of Benjamin Kilbrook Junior and Elizabeth Kilbrook, a Lord, and Lady of House Kilbrook, a Vassal House that served under House Trollbane. They fought valiantly and died against the Orcish Horde invasion to protect their children. Also, they're leaving their immense wealth to him. "Marcus. Just like within our father's dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them beatings. Insults shall be rewarded with duels. You will become a great barbarian- One who harbors a godly persistence, indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the name of your great ancestor, and just as he predicted, you shall surpass him and all those of Stroms and Alteraci origin.”. The last sentence of the letter is his plead, to avenge the Kilbrook and take back Stromgarde and their home, Northfalls. After reading two letters, Marcus was in a shock, devastated, and overwhelmed with this discovery of his original family, thus he begins to mourn his fallen brothers and the flame of hatred has returned, burning ever so brightly. Fourth War Campaign After the Fall of the Lich King, Marcus and the other Knights returns to Light's Hope Chapel, from that point on, Marcus continues to train even further while the other Organizations purged the remaining Scarlets out of the Eastern Kingdom. The Crusaders were little to no match for the combined forces of the Argent Crusade. Even after their relentless war against the Scourge, the Argent's persevered. It was only a matter of days until the Scarlet's were driven out of from this World. Months after months, Marcus decided that he was content with his skills, therefore, returning back to Hearthglen and became an Instructor, training young squires how to excel in swordplay. It didn't take long for the aged chapel to be rebuilt. The fortified walls were founded, surrounding the holy ground and a lasting peace was established in the grounds... So was Marcus's career as an Instructor to train the Squires, he felt that something was missing and decided to return back to Light's Hope Chapel and aid the Silver Hand once more by cleansing the remaining scourges in the Northern Region of the Eastern Kingdom and those surrounding and inside Stratholme. For the rest of his life, Marcus would see himself continuing being a Knight of the Order, aiding the Organization by cleansing the Undead, purifying the blight that infested the ground, and many different things, he was hectic. A busy knight. He strayed so far, sinking himself into a workaholic, almost forgetting the true meaning of Life. When the Forsaken Invaded Gilneas and at the same time the country was terrorized by a strange plague sweeping through the land, Marcus rallied with volunteers to aid the survivors by fighting back and giving them resources, food, shelters by providing transportation to escort them to Hearthglen or nearby cities that are safe. Marcus has fought against the Forsaken alongside the Gilneans... All of the bloodshed he has seen, all of the gilneans suffering through such a horrible time, it hurts him but he thought about his own home and how Gilneas was experiencing the same fate, he wouldn't stop fighting, he wouldn't give up until he was satisfied with the outcome. After the Forsaken met its defeat at the final battle of Gilneas, He led his squads to exterminate the remaining undead in Gilneas. After the event, Marcus was applauded for his amazing efforts and courage in Gilneas as it went through difficult times with the Worgen Infestation and Forsaken Invasion! The Gallant Clad in silver and blue, he comes riding through The strong and the bold, of legends untold The Paladin of our youth. ‘Twas there a young man armed with a bewitching sword Our hero, the Gallant, he spoke unto them my friend, my comrade, my brother in arms He has cometh for them so, He has searched high and low, for his brothers in arm. His black, charcoal hair, his stunning blue eyes that stare, shall shine the fear on his foes, The gallant young knight looked deep into their eyes, pressing arm into his comrades' chest. He protects them from the foes They hear his heart beating as if he were afraid already, And the Gallant confess. He's petrified, but refuse to reveal The brave young lord, the gentleman with a sword, The Cavalier with a dashing physique. Watching Feeling Knowing The enemies are not as intimidating as he thought they were, Yet he watches and feels Keeping them in the dark is the best way Let them figure out for themselves Let them know For this is why he rushed Wielding his blade, He slew many of them many flee in terror, The Gallant Watch his fallen foes gasp for air Drowning in their own blood, The Orc crawls towards him reaches for him as he, rested his brute hand on his, silver-plated boot and uttered "Aka'Magosh Lok'tar....." The Recognition Citizen of Hearthglen recognized his efforts as a Knight of the Silver Hand, they invited him to a ceremony, it was an opportunity to be Knighted! Marcus was easily overwhelmed with a lot of support he received, he couldn't deny and attended the Ceremony. After the ceremony, he walked out of the Chapel with the title 'Sir' and 'The Gallant' with him along with a badges, Cross of Llane. Broken Isle Campaign The Horror at the Broken Shore After years of "Disappearance" Marcus has appeared once again once the Legion has made their return back to Azeroth, on the Broken Shore. He has volunteered to join the assault on the Broken Shore along with the Silver Hand and the Highlord. Once setting his foot on the Broken Shore along with the Knights, Marcus felt an Intimidating aura, it was overwhelming feelings and he wasn't the only person to feel that way. The Silver Hand was slaughtered within their landfall onto the shore; the Legion having been waiting and successfully lured them into the trap like a duck in a pen. Marcus, having joined the crusade onto the shore, managed to escape after escorting knights to their escape, for those who had been captured, he tried his best along with several knights to free every single one of them but failed to do so. The Silver Hand's only hope was for the reinforcement to arrive and aid them in the conquest of the Broken Shore, Alliance, and the Horde working together as Azerothian Force came to their rescue and begins banishing the demons back into their portals, they have stumbled across the Highlord, who fell into Gul'Dan's grasp. The horror as he saw the Highlord was sentenced to death by drowning into the whirling pool of fel, the Gallant's hope was shattered as his long revered leader, Highlord Tirion Fordring lost his life, Marcus as the Knight-Captain of the Silver Hand ordered a retreat because all hope was lost and there's no point in fighting the losing battle and he found spilling more blood to be unnecessary. After the Aftermath of the Broken Shore, The Order of Silver Hand has found someone worthy enough to take the reins and deemed them as the Beacon of Hope for the future of the Order. The new Highlord revolutionize the Order, welcoming the Light-wielding Organizations of both factions, Alliance, and the Horde to join in as one, Marcus swore his fealty to the new Highlord and would continue to serve the Silver Hand under the new Highlord. He was given an opportunity to attend to Fordring's funeral but he chose not to go because he doesn't see himself worthy to mourn the greatest paladin because of he wasn't in the right mindset back in the Broken Shore, branding himself as 'weak' that's how The Gallant perceived himself. Slowly, he'd begin to question the Light and how dare the Light allows this to happen. Argus Campaign Despite the uncertainty of Illidan's decision at the Tomb of Sargeras, the Alliance and Horde were determined to make use of it. Velen had called for both factions to convene at the Exodar, where they would make their push into Argus to finish the fight. Grand Artificer Romuul had finished progress on the Vindicaar and arrive on Argus to intercept the Army of the Light's vessel, the Xenedar. Once the Gallant has arrived at the assembly between the Betrayer and the Prime Naaru, Xe'ra along with the others, Turalyon, Velen, and even Alleria. The meeting of the Naaru and Illidan was unexpected, at least for Marcus. The moment that led the Betrayer to destroy her after she attempted to fill his vessel with holy light. Upon seeing Xe'ra destroyed, Marcus's hatred towards the Betrayer has returned, Marcus would have wanted to help Turalyon slay Illidan but the Prophet has made no effort to retaliate against the Betrayer after his unspeakable actions, Marcus chose to stand down. He became conflicted on the turn of events, he'd begin to question the existence of the Demon Hunters while Illidan lectured them all on independence from magical entities. The Betrayer's words continue to anger the Gallant, forcing him to draw out The Promise, standing there... he didn't make an effort to strike the betrayer but to stare at it and thought about killing him once this is all over. Through the entirety of Antorus, the Burning Throne. Marcus ventured, alongside others such as Khadgar, Velen, Illidan, Magni, and other heroes in order to see The Burning Crusade's downfall. Their endeavors were successful, and the dark titan was sealed away for good. Battle For Azeroth The Ashes The amount of time of a quiet life for Marcus and his beautiful wife and their children in the Sanguine Keep in the Kilbrook Estate was unfortunately shortlived as the Stormwind Messenger approached them with a scrolled parchment with Symbol of House Wrynn sealed onto it. The parchment itself explains that Marcus was being summoned to Stormwind City by King Wrynn regarding the Horde's aggressiveness in Ashenvale and pushing their way to Darkshore, leaving destruction and suffering in their wake. The letter also, states that the King deemed Marcus Kilbrook as a Knight-Captain of the Grand Alliance Army, acknowledging his bravery and dedication to the Grand Alliance. Without any hesitation, Marcus gathered his armors and his blade, Kil'tahelar and trekked to Stormwind City to meet with the Military Personnel for the briefing before making his trip to Darkshore through the Portal provided by a mage but before, the Grand Marshal handed him an issued Knight-Captain Armors and as well a Sword. The Marshal appointed Marcus to lead a certain squad, a squad of Stromic Knights. Marcus, of course, was willing to wear it to show his pride of being part of the Grand Alliance Army and lead a squad. Upon stationing at the Darkshore, Marcus was appalled to see the number of civilians remained in Darkshore with the Horde closing in, the forest nearby was caught ablaze, the smell of the wood burning and the ashes blending with the air that he breathes. The cries of the Druids and the animals suffering in the forest. The Sentinel briefed him with the details, safe to say that Marcus has decided it was best to evacuate them immediately, ordering the squad to board the Civilians in the ship and send them for Darnassus. The smoke billowing from the distance seemed to get closer and closer, bigger and bigger and as well the air's getting thicker. It made it difficult for Marcus because he was busy running back and forth along with his brothers & sisters in arms, escorting the civilians to the ships to ensure their safety. There they were, the orcs emerge from the forest, running wildly like savages they are, cleaving the civilians and the sentinels down in cold blood. Marcus looked over his shoulder with murderous looks, looking at the individuals in his squad, he lets out a frightening, bloodcurdling scream like a Barbarian. The squad bolstered towards the Horde, "For the Alliance, for Stromgarde, for Trollbane!" Marcus shouts as he lunged forward the unlucky orc, straightening his arms out, gripping onto the hilt of a giant Knight-Captain Claymore, the blade pierces through the skin, surfing as it leaves a thick, messy wound behind. As the weapons of both factions clashed with one and another, dropping bodies left to right, Marcus and his squad did their best of their abilities to buy civilians time to escape. It went on for a while and Marcus was already tired from swinging the giant claymore and wearing uncomfortable armors. The orcs took advantages of Marcus's exhaustion by swinging his mace against his knee, attempting to break the Trollslayer's leg, the legplate bends towards his knee, forcing his knee to slightly bend in the wrong way which led to Marcus screaming in pain, fortunately enough, his squad stayed close to each other, they came to assist him while the others were fending him off. As stubborn as a bull, Marcus refused to accept their help, refused to be a burden to the Squad, he helped himself up, the next thing he knew the sudden heat hits the squad from the back and the sound of flame roaring from the distance, Marcus has the chills in his spine, taking a courage to look over his shoulder and eyes widens as his eyes capture the reflection of Teldrassil burning. Homecoming Marcus was unaware of the Grand Alliance and some organization's operations to reclaim Stromgarde until the news was brought up to him by Lucan the Adamant, his last living cousin who was stationed in Stormwind City, only temporarily to recruit able-bodied troops to either join the League of Arathor and volunteers to join their efforts to drive the Horde out of Arathi Highlands, hence reclaiming Stromgarde. Marcus enlisted himself into the League of Arathor as a Volunteer. It was a long, stressful progress and eventually, the Champion decided it was fair to station his Knight, allowing him to join with the League of Arathor in an effort to reclaim Arathi Highlands in the name of the Grand Alliance and the High King Wrynn, himself. Little did Marcus know, he was little too late... Stromgarde was reclaimed but the battle still rages on in the Highlands, the Gallant was disappointed that he was not included in the reclamation of Stromgarde, however, he'll do his best to make it up by slaying the Horde and drive them out of his homeland. At least it is better this way so he wouldn't have sent any of his comrades to death, the memories of his personal campaign to claim a land scarred him forever, haunting him. The only thing that soothes his frightening flashbacks is a reminder that they did not die in vain. The Highland runs Red (WIP) The Gallant's Downfall The Gallant knight soon faced yet another near death experience, as one might imagine a knight does frequently. Stationed in Nazmir under the charge of Commander of the Grand Alliance, Marcus was tasked to survey a Search & Rescue mission to recover the missing spy. Thrust once more into the fray, Marcus finds himself standing alone, put into yet another situation where his wits are being tested by fate. Narrowing his eyes, he meets the gaze of the enemy as he carefully grasps on to the hilt of his sword. He shifts his blade into boar's tooth carefully. The Gallant exhales, thinking about his daughter back at home, his lips curls into a smirk as he reminisces her smile. "My little trollslayer, forgive me," the tears begin to roll down his cheeks, as the pain of knowing how his death will devastate his daughter hits his heart. The next thing Marcus knows, savages circle around Marcus, expanding the space. The Gallant rotates, maintaining his stance. He grows perplexed upon noticing one of the trolls was different; judging his skin as pale with death and marred with unique markings. Their gazes meet and the troll manages to send chills down Marcus’s spine. A lump begins to develop in his throat, it wasn’t long until Marcus recalled the story of a Nazmani's Boogeyman. "Za'mot the Red..." Marcus called him out. Za'mot leaps toward him, realizing Marcus knew his identity. Marcus's eyes widen as Za'mot embeds his swords deep into his flesh. The Strom grunts in pain, his hands lose their grip on the blade, and blood begins flowing out from the corner of his mouth. Marcus' brows twitch, gazing upon the towering troll in horror. Za'mot, with a ghastly smile, was delighted to see Marcus squirm in horror. The Nazmani Boogeyman finally speaks, boasting of his perceived victory, "Not so gallant now, Mistah Gallant?" The troll’s words manage to make him chuckle, and Marcus’ face softens up as if this very moment is a bliss to him. “Heh… I’ve had worse," he hocks a bloody loogie and spits on his face, egging him on. “You can kill me, but you cannot diminish the pride that I bring for Stromgarde and the Kilbrooks. Right now, my ancestors are looking down at me, smiling. Can you say the same about yours?” Marcus chortled through his nostrils. Simply enough, his words angered the Nazmani Boogeyman, a growl rumbles in his throat “Killin’ ya be ta easy, ya be a sacrifice fer G’huun!” The Redemption In recent events, a military group that was being led under the guidance of Lord Marcus Kilbrook had gone missing. There were no sightings, no bodies, no evidence to assume they were deceased but they were missing. They had gone too long without some form of communication and it raised some concern among various alliance intelligence agencies. A high-ranking alliance official assembled a division consisting of various individuals skilled and adept in medical, tracking and combat. He has requested the recovery agency, the Milidynes Morgue's Deceased Soldier Identity Recovery Agency (D.S.I.R.A) to assist the rescue Party if they happen to discover the bodies. Before the rescue party was to deploy in Nazmir, it was said that the officer was approached by a small Lordaeronian woman, a physician who had armed, experienced guard at her side. She demanded that she be allowed to join up with the search party as every experienced hand was needed. There was hesitation, questioning of just where the woman got off in speaking to anyone in the manner she did but with enough sass, attitude and determination; Isauriel Rosewood joined the search for the missing party, including Marcus Kilbrook. While the Rescue Party traverses through the swamp of Nazmir on a mission to recover the missing party. The native sect took Marcus to Zul'Nazmani where the event will take place, the Sacrificing of Marcus Kilbrook, chained around his wrists and his ankles. The Gallant waddle frequently in the line, behind the chosen acolytes whose being sacrificed by their War-Mother, one by one. All hope was lost for the Gallant as his fate approaches closer and closer to the Altar. In a breeze, the arrows twangs towards him, breaking the chains to free the Strom. It strikes him with confusion until he realizes that he is being rescued by an elven ranger, Llassar Silversworn who is twinging his arrows towards nearby guards, clearing the path for Marcus to escape. Beckoning Llassar to escape the hellhole with him, however, before Marcus know, the crawgs stampedes towards the elven ranger from all directions, one by one, the crawgs latches their maws onto Llassar's limbs and flesh, sinking in their jagged teeth in before tearing him apart. The screams echoed through the swamp, the agonizing pain Llassar suffered while being devoured alive... Fortunately, Marcus was found by Isauriel and her group, they came across a bloody scene and they thought he was dead but by some miracle, the Gallant cracked his eyes open with a weak smirk on his face. Isauriel commanded a mage to take them back home and the group was startled by the cackles and the chanting, the blood trolls were obviously hunting for Marcus. Nevertheless, the mage teleported the party safely back to Isauriel's home where she can mend Marcus as he's bedridden. It took many months of mending and therapy to bring Marcus back to his normal self but he was never the same after the incident as he was scarred mentally and physically. Marcus begins his path as a Barbarian, finally embracing his family's traditions. He surrenders his blade, 'Kil'tahelar' and adopted new weapon, a dual-wielding battle-ax, naming them 'Destiny' and 'Downfall' Arathorian Mutiny Knight-Lieutenant Llewelyn Sagard, Duke of Northfalls and Earl of Bearward has declared war against Lord Marcus Kilbrook, Earl of Stonemore for the seat in Kilgarde. Ambitious as always, Sagard wanted it all and he believes that he's able to take control of Northfalls all by himself by eradicating House Kilbrook with the aid of House Blackscalp. House Warluck immediately warned Marcus of Sagard's doing, Marcus decided it was best if he confronts Sagard with his men and as well Warluck's men with him. They travel to Earldom of Bearward and only to see an army waiting patiently for them at the peaks bordering between Earldom of Stonemore and Earldom of Bearward which sparked into a battle. Hours and hours as the battle raged between the peaks, blades clashed, and the soldiers fought desperately to overwhelm each other. Marcus and his troops fought against Sagard's men. Marcus gave every individuals sympathetic looks before he struck them down. One of Marcus's men pointed directly up at the peak, there was a man adorned in golden armors mounted on a beautiful white arathorian horse. Marcus lets out a barbaric scream and bolted through the crowd to come after him, striking those who dare stand his way down, "Sagard!" he climbs up on the mountain. As he confronted Sagard, the Alteraci gave him a devious smirk, gestured towards the battle which Marcus's men are decimated by Sagard's men. Marcus gave one of his battle-ax 'Destiny' a twirl and huffed "This... ends now, Lee. It doesn't have to be this way..." and the Knight-Lieutenant responded with a chuckle as he draws his blade out. "Soon, Marcus... Northfalls shall be free from the Stroms like yourself. And when I am finished with you..." he raised his blade, pointing towards him. "Your family is next," he spoke rather boldly. Marcus snarled, clearly angered with his words. He charged towards him and began a fight for the fate of Northfalls. Sagard managed to seize a window opportunity to block Marcus's blow before balling one of his hand into a fist and hurled it towards Marcus, pummeling his jaw. Marcus stumbled back with a groan, he held his jaw and decided to hurl 'Destiny' towards him. But with ease, Sagard knocks the hurling ax out of the way. While they stood idly with a hateful stare. Something triggered Marcus’s mind, it started flashing with images… Showing him the memories he had with Llewelyn, his mind keeps flashing between the memories and the reality. He tilted his head to look at Llewelyn, peering at his younger self as the rain began to pour, washing away the blood of fallen soldiers off of Marcus’s flesh. "We were best friends... Ye took everything away from me... My birthright! And now, ya 'ave yer men fightin' against mine and fer what? Personal gains?! It's not too late Llewelyn, we can stop this..." Marcus pleaded as he extends one of his arms, offering him a hand. “Together…”. The Alteraci's attitude grew dull while peering at Marcus's brute, battle-scarred hand and slowly... He extended his free hand, reaching for the Barbarian's hand, "I can't be who you are, Marcus." Llewelyn proceeded to latch his hand onto Marcus's wrist and attempt to tug the Strom towards his blade. Marcus shifts his position immediately to evade death by shifting both of their hands further away from him, the Barbarian rotated outward and swung his ax at Llewelyn, his ax ended up hacking into the back of Llewelyn's neck, "Traitor." Marcus uttered into his ear. Sagard turns his head slightly to look at him from the corner of his eyes, widened and his jaw gaped in disbelief before his body collapsed lifelessly. The Scarred Past (WIP) Hornet's Nest (WIP) = Companions = ---- Baylon the Proud Baylon is a beautiful black Arathorian Horse with a Silver blaze running through from his forehead to his muzzle and four equal-length Silver socks, with wavy black-silvery manes. He is purchased as a young horse by Marcus and quickly develops an incredibly deep bond with him. Baylon is a hard worker who learns quickly and has a good grasp of what is required of him. He is courageous and determined, loyal, and compassionate. He warms quickly to people when shown even the smallest amount of kindness. He is very adaptable and deals well with each different situation that faces him; as a Noble Steed. Aurum Aurum has erect, medium ears with a tapered rounded point which are proportional to the equilateral triangle of the head. Foxy looks when it comes to shape and appearance. Aurum differs from other Corgi by being taller in length, having larger ears, and being slightly straighter of the leg. Aurum has a "fairy saddle", somewhat lighter markings on each side. His tail's naturally short and fluffy. Aurum has a Dark chocolate fur with white fairy saddle with bulging brown eyes. Marcus found Aurum by illegal animal trading, he saved him and loved him to the bottom of his heart, from that point on, months after months, Aurum became healthy again, his fur became beautiful once again. From a broken puppy to the happiest, loving, and quite a bouncy dog who always wag his cute little tail. = Notable Items = ---- Kil'tahelar A fairly long, broad blade made of Arcanite Steel, is held by a grip wrapped in high quality, stag skin dyed in black. With a single, sharp edge this weapon will protect Marcus from incoming blows while also giving him the ability to shred his enemies to pieces quickly. Kil'tahelar. It has a curved cross-guard, which makes sure the blade is both balanced and capable of protecting the owner's hands against any sliding sword. A small pommel is decorated with an exotic black gem. The blade itself is engraved 'Kil'tahelar' (Old Tongue translated to Common 'Troll Butcher'). The name of the owner's house has been engraved on the blade. This weapon is feared and admired throughout the lands and rightfully so. Marcus has grown so accustomed to this beautiful blade as soon as the Light stopped answering him, he'd never thought he'd carry this faithful blade with a pride. Kilbrook's Traditional Armor Marcus is wearing a Replica of a Family Armor, an armor that has been worn for generations to generations by the Kilbrook Men. Proudly adorned himself in beautifully crafted armors made out of Arcanite The shoulders are fairly domed and quite large. His left shoulder pad is decorated with a head of a Hawk, curved towards the side while the other is plain, domed shoulder pad. The upper arms are protected by rounded, fully covering rerebraces which sit loosely under the shoulder plates. The lower arms are covered by vambraces which have several curved spikes attached near the bottom, shaped like a talon. The breastplate is made from various layers of squared metal sheets. It covers everything from the neck down and ending at the groin. The upper legs are covered by squared, layered metal cuisses. The lower legs are protected by greaves which have rows upon rows of a small metal piece, mimicking dragon scales. Destiny and Downfall Destiny & Downfall is an ornated battle axes with thick and sturdy head mounted on the wooden haft made out of the strongest arathorian tree in Arathi Highlands. The back side of the ax head comes with belt hooks on the side of the head. The head is made out of Adamanite and is held by a grip wrapped in extravagant, black raptor hide. These twin axes are capable of shredding the enemies into pieces within a limited time. The Arathorian Marking is engraved on "Downfall" while many people believe that this fateful axe contains magic when it's just ordinary marking engraved by the Blacksmith just for the appearance purpose while "Destiny" remains unadorned. These beautiful axes were crafted by a Master Blacksmith who happens to be Kilbrook's family friend. As soon as Marcus laid his hands on these axes, the new era was born. He is no longer the Paladin of Argent Crusade, nor the Red Swordsman, the Knight of the Brotherhood of Horse, and also a dishonorable man. Thanks to the influence that he has been receiving for a while, he has a whole new outlook on life, from home and abroad and in the battlefield. Kilbrook's Barbaric Armors (WIP) = Family = ---- Wolfgang Kilbrook Marcus's Ancestor, the First Lord of House Kilbrook Wolfgang (Born 21 January) was a proud Chieftain of his own tribe in Arathi Highlands. He has led his people to multiple victories during Troll Wars behind the famed Thoradin. He strongly believed in Thoradin and his ideas to unify humans which created an Empire, Empire of Arathor. He bore many children with the love of his life, Brunhild. After their first child, Wolfgang adds two more names to his name, from that point on... People would know him as Wolfgang Marcus Kilbrook. Kilbrook in Old Tongue means Trollhunter. Status: Deceased (Old Age) Elise Kilbrook Elise Rhea Kilbrook (Born 23rd of April, 36 L.C.) was born to Lord Marcus Kilbrook. The child born of Stromic descent lives with her father in Sanguine Keep. She is a quiet, yet enthusiastic young lass with a mixture of her father's charcoal-colored hair & his ocean blue hues and Kiara's beautiful, curly locks. She is a brilliant bookworm, a healthy lass with a bright future ahead of her! Unfortunately for her.. Her parents' marriage fell apart and her mother left them. Oliver Rosewood (WIP) Relationships ---- ☩Shannon Warluck☩ Shannon is Theodore's only sister and Marcus's dear friend since they grew up together in Stormwind, they spent so much time together, training, hanging out, do shenanigans with. She was truly Marcus's best friend, they shared their secrets together, they seek advice from each other and much more! Their bond is unbreakable. She's incredibly beautiful, a tom-boy but beautiful, blonde chin-length hair with two sets of hazel eyes with freckles dotting all over the bridge of her nose with a lithe, yet curvy body. She's very brilliant and energetic.... She possesses a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue and can be quite flirty. Status: Deceased (Plague) Kiara Holton''' Kiara is a woman of noble birth, born to the House that lost their lands, power, and wealth against the Orcish Horde during the Second War, a woman with alteraci blood flowing through her veins. The marriage between Kiara and Marcus was proposed by Kiara's dear brother for personal gains for their shattered house. Marcus did not see through their sinister plans and accepted the proposal and courted Kiara. Kiara's an average woman with curly, brunette hair cascading down to her rumps with two sets of brown eyes with a plump, curvy frame. She's charming and alluring, she possesses a genuine, gentle soul but at the same time, she has the silver tongue and can be quite controlling. Kiara gave birth to their daughter, Elise. She then attempted to coax Marcus to sign an agreement to share his wealth with her. Later on, Kiara decided to have an affair with a wealthy lad with vast lands. She soon filed divorce and left him and their daughter. Isauriel Rosewood Isauriel Rosewood is a beautiful petite woman, small but mighty with a compassionate nature. She is a woman who takes a great pride in her work as a Physician and as of recently inherited her house upon her father’s death. Before the departure to Nazmir, Marcus met the young physician, instantly disliking her over her beliefs and philosophies. She openly believed in hope and faith and perhaps suggested to Marcus that he should do the same, only, he rejected the very possibility of it and went about his stubborn ways. He departed for Nazmir upon sour words with the priestess, but little did he know, she’d end up being the one to lead a small force into the dangerous lands to find him, battered, broken and barely alive. Fate ended up being favorable that day, recovering the man and taking him back to her estate and residing him as well as his young daughter Elise to aid him in his recovery. As he recovered, it seemed the two had grown fond of one another, but both refused to acknowledge it. There was pain in both of their pasts that they both hadn’t quite dealt with, but as weeks past and Marcus was getting better, the day was soon approaching that he would not need her anymore. A day that neither of them were looking forward to. It wasn’t until the tiny mischief of their two children that brought them together. Elise often inquired after the physician, pestering her father and Oliver, often pestered his mother for when he’d see Elise again. Eventually, the two parents began speaking, overcoming their differences.. Well, rather, accepting their differences. They had grown to care for one another considerably over their time together and when graduation day came for Marcus and his therapy completed, the two never parted since. ''Commissioned Arts'' ---- MarcusTheGallant.jpg|Marcus Royal Portrait. by https://conqvest.deviantart.com/ MarcusKilbrook.jpg|Marcus First Art. Drawn by Kamarill MWKTheGallant.jpg|The Hunter TheGallantInSuit.png|Marcus in his aristocrat clothing by Saltmatey Gallants Hair.jpg|Marcus runs his fingers through his hair by Ayie_Olaerart Smirking Marcus.jpg| Marcus grinning MarcusWKilbrook.jpg| Marcus by Solileo FingergunningMarcus.png| Marcus fingergunning Lord Centurion Kilbrook.jpg| Lord Kilbrook before Invasion of Dafen'zanzru The Sanguine Throne.png| Lord Kilbrook sitting upon the Sanguine Throne by Arcan-Anzas Troll Genocide.jpg| Invasion of Dafen'Zanzru, the Troll Genocide by Shadowpriest Trollslayer.png| Marcus Kilbrook, the Gallant, the Trollslayer Marcus by DF.jpg| Marcus Kilbrook by DF Marcus W. Kilbrook.jpg| Marcus growing out his hair by DF DaddysLittleTrollslayer1.png|Marcus walking with his daughter, Elise. TheRedSwordsman.jpg| Marcus the Gallant CIRCA Battle for Stromgarde '''Quote(s) * “Is that gallantry I smell, or just stupidity? The two scents are much alike, as I recall.” * "Mae'der gaeaf dommit" (Troll is Coming - Old Common) * "I am not a wolf in sheep's clothing, I'm a wolf in wolf's clothing." * "Kampladd zi Tolaeth." (Fight to Death - Old Common) * "Leave one Kilbrook alive, and the Trolls are never safe." * "Horde filths in Stromgarde?! Preposterous!" * "Well looks like I'm getting some heads tonight! Troll heads!" Trivia ---- IC Information * He has several hidden talents - Singing, and Playing Piano * Marcus was exposed to swordplay, picking up a sword at six years old. * Marcus has Atelophobia. * Marcus became a Squire for a Knight of Silver Hand at age of twelve * He loves PUNS! * He's's known to be a Cooking Enthusiast. * Marcus's favorite color is Red. * Marcus is ambidextrous OOC Information ---- Character Theme: Invincible, I Will Not Bow, The Gallant, Vengeance, Champion of Stromic Nation Voice Reference: Charles Brandon Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Stromic Category:Alteraci Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:House of Kilbrook